BumSook - Ignored but Needed
by Vie Pearlaqua
Summary: Lee Eunsook, yeoja 20 tahun yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Kim Kibum tetangganya yang sangat bossy. My first BumSook story! XD warning: GS, Shinee Girls, humor gagal, ooc.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Vie Pearlaqua

Warning: SG, Humor gagal.

Kim Kibum.

Namja rempong nan bawel, sahabat sejak kecil seorang yeoja cupu dan berantakan Lee Eunsook.

Keduanya kuliah di Universitas S dan masuk jurusan yang sama. Hanya saja Kibum baru masuk kuliah sedangkan Eunsook sudah semester 5.

Eunsook yang sangtae, kadang gaje dan kekanakan ini mengaku belum pernah punya pacar dalam kehidupannya yang sudah 20 tahun ini. Kibum selalu mencibirnya sebagai yeoja nggak laku. Yah, beda dengan Eunsook, biarpun Kibum cowok metroseksual yang sangat mementingkan penampilan, tapi ia di gandrungi oleh banyak gadis-gadis di kampusnya. Soalnya dia punya wajah yang tampan sekaligus cantik memikat.. Jadi tak sulit baginya untuk dapat seorang pacar kan? Terlebih ia punya selera fashion yang bagus, membuat semua orang selalu tercengang dan takjub akan penampilannya yang stylish.

Tapi Eunsook? Hanya seorang cewek dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja.. err yah bisa dibilang cukup manis lah untuk ukuran seorang yeoja Korea tanpa surgery. Namun kecantikannya termasuk dibawah standar ukuran cantik menurut persepsi yeoja Korea, dengan matanya yang sipit tanpa oplas, pipi yang chubby karena doyan ngemil dan gigi depan yang seperti gigi kelinci (-_-")

selera fashionnya? Ah tak bisa diharapkan.. ia memakai apa saja yang ada dalam lemarinya. Bahkan pernah ia dengan pedenya melenggang ke kampus dengan jas kuno milik ibunya. Ia jadi bahan tertawaan seisi kampus saat itu. Namun biar begitu, ada juga kok kelebihannya. Manusia kan tak selamanya punya sisi kelemahan^^ Eunsook dianugerahi otak yang encer, tapi sayang dia pemalas.. oh ya, satu lagi kelebihannya adalah ermm.. dadanya yang besar dan montok.

Kibum dan Eunsook bertetangga, Rumah mereka bersebelahan. Kibum sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri oleh eomma-appa Eunsook, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mungkin karena keduanya anak tunggal, jadi Kibum dan Eunsook sudah merasa seperti Dongsaeng-Nuna satu sama lain. Tapi, entahlah, Kibum yang selalu memberontak pada nunanya, apa itu pantas disebut hubungan seorang adik pada kakaknya? Seorang adik kan mestinya patuh pada sang kakak. Jeda umur mereka tak terpaut jauh, Kibum hanya lebih muda 2 tahun dari Eunsook, tapi ia memanggil Eunsook dengan sebutan Old Woman atau Nenek Tua haha..

Dia selalu enggan memanggil Eunsook dengan sebutan 'Nuna' terkecuali didepan kedua orangtua mereka.

"Ahjumma, selamat pagi" Kibum bertandang ke kediaman keluarga Lee disebelah rumahnya itu

"Ah, Kibummie, pagi.. sudah sarapan belum? Sarapan disini saja yah" ujar Eomma Eunsook.

"Tidak, terima kasih Ahjumma, aku sudah makan kok. Aku mau ketemu Eunsook-nuna"

"Oh dia ada di kamarnya, Kibum. Sepertinya masih tidur"

"Mwo?! Masih tidur? Ini kan sudah jam 9.. haissh! Biarpun ini hari minggu tapi kan tetap harus bangun pagi dong! Apalagi dia cewek. Benar –benar deh nuna, cewek macam apa dia? Hari minggu itu waktunya beraktifitas diluar, bukannya malah tidur"

Kibum berkomentar panjang lebar macam gerbong kereta lokomotif.

" Ya sudah, kau bangunkan saja dia Kibum.." ucap eomma yang memang sudah tahu sifat bawelnya si Kibum.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP BRUAKK!

"EUNSOOK ! BANGUUN WOI! DASAR NENEK TUA KERIPUTAN! CEPAT BANGUUUN!"

Teriak Kibum setelah bergegas menaiki tangga lalu mendobrak pintu kamar Eunsook. Teriakannya itu seolah mengguncang kamar serba hijau Eunsook yang semula hening menyepi. Alih-alih bergeming demi suara yang membahana itu, Eunsook malah kembali memeluk guling dan merapatkan selimutnya. Kamar ini memang dingin, rupanya ia sengaja memasang AC-nya agar bersuhu 18 derajat semalaman.

Kibum merasa cenat-cenut (?) karena tak dipedulikan, ditariknya selimut yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuh Eunsook dengan paksa.

"HOE! Apa-apaan Kau ini?! Mentang-mentang hari minggu bangun siang seenaknya! Pantas saja Kau nggak pernah dapet pacar! Harusnya Kau dandan yang cantik lalu pergilah ke taman atau kemanapun hari ini, siapa tau ada cowok ganteng yang menaksirmu! Kau itu Pemalas, Bangun Eunsook! ayo bangun!"

ini si Kibum.. udah layaknya seorang eomma saja yang memarahi putrinya.

"Eungh~.. Aku mengantuk, Bum.."

hela Eunsook singkat sambil menarik lagi selimutnya.

"Pokoknya banguuuuun! Kau harus mengantarku ke kebun binatang kota sekarang!"

Ditariknya kedua lengan Eunsook yang masih setengah sadar untuk duduk. Wajah Eunsook masih unyu-unyu karena kantuk, rambutnya berantakan luar biasa. Kibum merasa ilfeel melihat yeoja didepannya ini.. huek gak napsu!

Tapi saat matanya melihat lebih turun kebawah, Ia refleks terbelalak. Ia seperti terhipnotis oleh piyama Eunsook yang terbuka di bagian dadanya.. dua buah kancingnya terlepas sehingga memperlihatkan bra warna soft pink beserta isinya yang menyembul indah..

Glek. Kibum menelan salivanya. Ia merinding disko. Cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menampar-nampar wajah Eunsook yang masih belum sadar itu dengan keras PLAK PLOK!

"AAWW..!"

Eunsook meringis kesakitan, matanya langsung terbuka.

"Bangun, Old Woman! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?! Kau harus menemaniku hari ini" ujar Kibum memaksa.

"Huh? Untuk apa? Ah aku malas, aku mau tidur lagi. Kau sendiri sajalah.."

"Yah! pokoknya harus! Aku malu kalau sendirian!"

"Kalau begitu ajak saja yeojachingu-mu, bukankah kau bilang kau punya banyak pacar, kau tidak sepertiku yang selalu sendirian kalau kemana-mana"

"Mereka tidak mau menemaniku ke kebun binatang, mereka malu karena terlalu cantik dan keren! kalau aku mengajakmu kan Aku nggak terlalu malu, soalnya tampangmu sendiri sudah malu-maluin, malah pantas berada disana"

Eunsook mendelik sengit

"Hei, Kau itu mau minta tolong apa menghinaku? Mana ada minta tolong tapi mengejek kaya gitu! Ck, tidak sopan, panggil aku Nuna"

"Heu Arraseo .. okay okay, Aku minta tolong nuna~ temani aku hari ini ke kebun binatang, aku janji nanti kutraktir makanan kesukaanmu deh!"

Kibum memohon dengan sedikit memelas dan jurus senyuman maut.

"Benarkah?! Belikan aku Ayam bumbu pedas di restoran C yang terkenal itu ok?"

Kibum tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengiyakannya.

"Hm.. baiklah.. deal. Ah Palli nuna mandi dulu lalu siap-siap! Aku tunggu dibawah!"

Kibum mendorong tubuh Eunsook menuju kamar mandi. Uhh padahal Eunsook ingin melingkar saja dirumah hari ini.. nonton tv, main game, memberi makan ayam-ayamnya yang gembul lalu tidur lagi. Tapi si bawel Kibum menggiringnya menuju jurang siksaan.. =_= yah maksudnya seharian bersama Kibum itu bisa jadi petaka!

"Oh, jadi kalian pergi ke kebun binatang karena ada tugas ilmiah?" ucap eomma Eunsook

"Ne, Ahjumma ^^ aku kurang mengerti tentang tugas ini, jadi Aku minta diajari sama Eunsook-nuna.. untung nuna sangat baik hati jadi ia bersedia menemaniku.."

Tsk, Eunsook mendengus kesal, bisa-bisanya si Kibum ini bertingkah manis cari muka di depan eomma-nya.. dasar Two-faced! Padahal dia mengajaknya dengan memaksa, andai tak ada iming-imingan traktiran Ayam bumbu pedas ia yakin 100% menolak ajakan ini!

"Bukankah tugas ini seharusnya dikerjakan 2 minggu yang lalu, Kibum? Tapi karena kau main melulu akhirnya terbengkalai, padahal deadlinenya besok. Lalu pada akhirnya kau memohon padaku yang cerdas dan genius ini untuk mengerjakannya kan?!"

Kibum mengerling sinis pada Eunsook. Sombong sekali dia..! gerutunya dalam hati.

"Mana ada orang genius menyebut dirinya sendiri genius.. nuna aneh!"

"Masih lebih baik daripada kau yang banyak omong, tapi pabbo"

"Yah, sudah-sudah.. lebih baik kalian cepat berangkat"

Eomma melerai perdebatan itu yang bila dibiarkan akan makin panjang.

Di Kebun Binatang Kota.

Dua orang ini bagai bumi dan langit. Bayangkan saja penampilan Kibum yang aduhai luar biasa menyilaukan persis kaya Artis Korea masuk kampung saat menginjakkan kaki disana, dengan Eunsook yang tampil sederhana seadanya.

Kibum, gayanya mirip sekali artis boyband Korea yang sedang naik daun. Ia colorfull dengan jaket mahal dan sneakers buatan Paris itu hmm~ menawan dan fashionable! ^^.. cewek-cewek yang berada disekitar terus memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Mungkin dikira artis sungguhan kali yak. hoho..

Sedangkan Eunsook hanya mengenakan dress putih gading ditambah legging hitam dengan sweater Rilakkuma warna coklat muda serta ransel hijau favoritnya di punggung. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu ia gelung keatas.

"Mhihihi.." Kibum cekikikan sendiri

"Wae? =_= otakmu tidak rusak kan?" ujar Eunsook

"Ah, kau lihat? gadis-gadis itu memperhatikanku terus sejak tadi~ XD "

"Cuma perasaanmu aja kali.."

"Loh beneran kok! Mereka memang melihatku. Cih, kau pasti envy kan, Sook? soalnya dari tadi ngga ada satupun cowok yang melirikmu, sekalinya ada juga abang tukang parkir yang disana itu, bwahaha.."

"Aku nggak peduli." Timpal Eunsoook ketus

"Yah! Kau pikir dengan penampilanmu yang udik dan kuno itu kau bisa menarik perhatian cowok-cowok?

Kau benar-benar nggak keren tau~ norak, jelek, nggak seksi, payah, lamban, tua, berantakan, levelmu nol! You have no sense of Style! Bahkan artis Kpop sekelas Syaini, boyband favoritmu itu tidak akan sudi melirikmu biar cuma sekilas.

Oh! Dan kurasa sampai kapanpun kau tidak bakal punya namjachingu~!"

Wha-What ?! pagi – pagi begini Eunsook sudah disiram komentar Kibum yang menyebalkan. Belum apa-apa sudah bikin kesal begini. Hey, sebenarnya siapa yang mau minta tolong siapa siiihh?! Maksudnya, Eunsook jadi kehilangan mood untuk menolong dongsaengnya ini lantaran ucapan-ucapan barusan yang begitu menusuk.

"AKU PULANG SAJA KIBUM!"

Eunsook berputar haluan hendak meninggalkannya. Nyesel nemenin musang hutan yang satu ini! Niatan untuk membantu mengerjakan PR-nya jadi hilang menguap.

"E-eh tunggu, Eunsook! Nunaa!"

Kibum mengikuti langkah Eunsook sambil berusaha menggamit lengannya. Ia mengejar Eunsook yang setengah berlari.

Gawat kalau sampai si nenek ini ngambek, tugasnya kan belum selesai! bahkan mereka belum memulainya. Kibum mesti sedikit bersabar deh untuk hari ini saja.. demi PR merepotkan itu. Apa boleh buat Kibum memutar otaknya, berpikir bagaimana cara supaya Eunsook tidak marah lagi dan mau membantunya. Karena bagaimanapun Cuma Eunsook lah yang bisa diandalkannya…

GREP!

Berhasil! Kibum meraih lengan Eunsook dan berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menggenggam tangan yeoja itu sambil sedikit berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terengah.

"LEPAS KIBUM, AKU MAU PULANG!" Eunsook meronta

"Eunsook-nuna, please… Aku mohon PR ku belum selesai kaaan…"

"Masa bodoh dengan PR mu! Aku mau pulang dan tidur!"

"Hah?! Apa kau tega membiarkan dongsaengmu ini celaka? PR nya dikumpulkan besok!"

"Bukan urusanku! Aku malas membantu orang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih! Sudahlah Aku mau pu- "

"LEE EUNSOOK !"

Kibum memekik dihadapannya. Menyerukan namanya. Dan Seruan ini berhasil mengheningkan suasana perdebatan kedua orang itu.

"Sookie… please.. tolong aku…"

Kali ini Kibum memohon dengan merendahkan suaranya, malah hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. Ia menatap dalam kedua bola mata Eunsook penuh pengharapan agar yeoja itu berbaik hati mau menolongnya…

"Hhhh… Kau selalu seperti ini…"

Eunsook menghembuskan napas kekalahannya. Ia akui, ia tak mampu meninggalkan Kibum yang memohon manja layaknya saat ini. Sekesal dan semarah apapun ia pada Kibum, ia tetap tak bisa membencinya. Entahlah, bagi Eunsook Kibum itu seperti memiliki kekuatan magis yang mampu membuat amarahnya meledak-ledak namun seketika luluh mencair bagai riak air . Dan rupanya Kibum juga tahu betul cara meredam amarah seorang Lee Eunsook. Pertama panggil nama kecilnya dengan lembut 'Sookie' dan Eunsook pasti akan mendengarnya.. tapi itu saja belum cukup.. Langkah selanjutnya adalah rayu dia dengan makanan kesukaannya, apalagi kalau bukan Ayam Goreng~

"Nanti pasti kutraktir Ayam goreng deh, aku janji…! Makanya please tolong aku selesaikan PR ini ya Eunsook? Otte?"

Eunsook mendelik tajam

"Bener ya Kibum? Awas kau kalau bohong!"

"Ne… Sookie, ne.." ^-^

Ah sukses kan~ Kibum lebih genius, mau saja si nenek tua ini di rayu dengan makanan. Memangnya dia anak kecil apa? Haha… hadeuh sepertinya yang ada di otakmu itu Cuma ayam saja ya Eunsook? Wajar saja kau tak pernah berpikir tentang laki-laki. Itu juga sebabnya kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum punya namjachingu! Batin Kibum.

Eunsook kembali menautkan alisnya. Ia berputar, mengedarkan pandangan disekelilingnya, menatap meja-meja restoran yang masih kosong, lalu kembali memandang Kibum dengan rasa takjub luar biasa.

"Hei, Kibum…"

"Ne?"

"Kau bilang mau membawaku ke restoran C tempat ayam bumbu pedas itu."

"Uh-huh.."

"LALU KENAPA MALAH MENGAJAKKU KESINII ?!"

"Tsk, Kau berisik sekali sih Eunsook?! Masih bagus aku ajak kesini! Ini masih restoran ayam kan? Aku mesti mengedit ulang laporanku nih! Hasil ketikanmu banyak sekali typo-nya ih!"

Kibum masih sibuk berkutat dengan netbooknya, Ia sedang menyusun hasil penelitian tentang Ekologi Hewan di Kebun Binatang yang dilakukannya hari ini.

"Tapi-tapi! Ini restoran ayam KaEpCe! Bukan restoran C yang sudah kau janjikan itu! Ini sih restoran ayam goreng yang sering aku datangi!"

"Nah, kan? Justru karena rasanya sudah familiar dengan lidahmu, jadi kuputuskan mengajakmu kesini"

"Bayaranmu sangat tidak sesuai, Kibum! Ugh Aku kecewaaaa~!" Eunsook frustasi

"Hei Eunsook, ayam restoran C itu mahal tauk~ Aku belum punya uang sebanyak itu untuk mentraktirmu! Sudah nanti saja kalau aku dapat angpao tahun baru, baru kita kesana."

"Apa kau bilang? Tahun baru kan sudah lewat sebulan yang lalu! Kau mau membuatku menunggu sampai tahun depan huh?"

"Kekeke~"

Kibum hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehan Eunsook yang tiada henti. Eunsook yang sedang lapar memang cerewet seperti ini.

"KIBUM! AWAS KAU! INI TERAKHIR KALINYA AKU MEMBANTU MENGERJAKAN PR-MU!"

"Silakan, ini pesanan Anda"

Seorang waiter membawakan dua gelas soda dingin, dua cup pudding caramel dan se-bucket penuh ayam goreng spicy yang masih panas. Hm~ aromanya sungguh memikat… Eunsook yang semula sibuk berkoar tiba-tiba terdiam seribu bahasa dan menatap bahagia bucket berisi makanan favoritnya itu. Huks, pemandangan yang sangat indah…. Batinnya.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Eunsook langsung melahap hidangan di hadapannya itu, Ia ambil satu paha ayam dengan kulit krispi dan segera menyantapnya dengan lahap. Kibum kembali tertawa geli melihat tingkah nunanya kalau sudah ketemu ayam ini. Mudah sekali mengelabui seorang Eunsook, pikirnya.

"Ummmhhh~ mashitaaa…"

Nyem nyem nyem.. satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima tak terasa sudah lima potong ayam yang dimakan Eunsook. Kibum yang semula hanya terkekeh menatap keanehan yeoja dihadapannya ini mulai gusar, bagaimana dengan ayam bagiaannya?

"yak yak! Kau jangan makan jatahku juga dong, Eunsook!"

Kibum menarik paksa bucket ayam yang dipegang erat Eunsook dalam dekapannya.

"ANDWE!" Eunsook menjerit

"Ini bayaranku setelah kau memaksaku mengerjakan PR bodohmu itu, Kibum!"

"Hah? Kau mau menghabiskan semua ayam itu sendirian?! Pabbo"

"Ne, jangan ganggu aku dan ayam-ayam ini, sana pergi jauh shoo- shoo~"

"Hey, Aku juga belum makan siang, Sookie! Berikan padaku"

"Ini, kau makan pudding saja. Ambil juga jatah puddingku! Tidak apa-apa"

"M-mwo? Aissh kau itu benar-benar…."

Kibum mulai geram. Namun ia tak kuasa, ia tak berdaya melawan seorang Eunsook yang tengah bergelut dengan ayamnya. Jadi, Terpaksa ia hanya makan dua cup pudding saja siang ini. (T-T)

Di taman kota.

"Huaaa aku kenyaang sekalii… hehehe ^0^"

Eunsook menyandarkan tubuhnya *yang ehem, menurut author sungguh montok nan seksi itu * di bangku taman sambil membuka sebungkus lollipop lalu dimasukkan kemulutnya. Kibum ikut duduk, pandangannya tertunduk lesu. Ia menyesal sudah mengajak Eunsook makan ayam bersama. Ralat. Maksudnya hanya Eunsook yang makan sedangkan dirinya tidak sama sekali.

"Eunsook, kau tahu? aku yakin siapapun yang akan jadi pacarmu nanti sungguh teramat sangat tidak beruntung mendapatkan dirimu. Kau gembul sekali, namja manapun tidak akan suka sama cewek rakus sepertimu! Kau bahkan tidak memberiku ayam sedikitpun! Jahat banget!"

"Loh kau kan bukan pacarku, Kibum =_= tidak aku bagi pun tak masalah kan" celetuk Eunsook

"Wha?! Jadi kau berpikiran begitu? Karena aku bukan pacarmu jadi aku tak berhak ikut makan? Keterlaluan".

AARGGHH!

Kibum mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menoleh sebal pada Eunsook yang sedang asik ngemut lollipop disampingnya itu.

"Dengar, Eunsook. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan begini! nggak bisa terus-terusan mengurusimu yang jomblo sepanjang hari!"

Eunsook mengeluarkan lolipopnya

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu begitu kan, Kibum? Jadi orang jangan terlalu rempong deh "

Kibum mendelik sinis dengan mata kucingnya yang sipit meruncing, seolah siap menerkam mangsa.

"Kau harus cari pacar Eunsook! jangan terus-terusan bergantung padaku! merepotkan saja!"

Eunsook berhenti mengemut lolipop dan balik menatap Kibum. Bum, kau itu pabbo atau apa? siapa yang bergantung padamu? ada juga kamu yang terus menerus mengganggu ketenanganku. Batin Eunsook.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam. Kibum terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, sementara Eunsook mematung sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Tiba-tiba suara Kibum yang melengking itu keluar memecah suasana.

"Oke kita buat keputusan!" Ujar Kibum berapi-api

"Keputusan?"

"Ne! Aku beri kamu waktu selama 2 minggu untuk cari pacar, selama masa itu kau harus dapat namjachingu!"

"Nggak mau. Nggak minat"

"Yak! Kau berani mengelak?! Kau tahu akibatnya? Kalau kau menolak, Kau harus jadi asistenku seumur hidupmu Eunsook!"

"Kalau gitu kamu saja yang cari pacar, Kibum.. jangan paksa aku" ujar Eunsook malas.

"Hei, justru aku ini berniat menolongmu~! Kau tahu kan kalau Aku itu populer, cari pacar satu atau dua sih hal yang kecil buatku (pede gila.. =.=) Nah, kamu? dengan tampang begitu? gak mungkin bisa punya pacar dengan mudah. Makanya aku buat keputusan ini! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Aku peduli pada nunaku yang umurnya sudah jamuran ini"

Eunsook hanya mendengus sebal.

Apaan? Anak yang umurnya lebih muda 2 tahun itu berani memerintahnya? Hell yah.. (=_=)

"Yak Eunsook, Kalau kau mengelak, Aku tidak akan segan-segan membeberkan segala fakta rahasiamu semasa kecil termasuk kejadian memalukan sewaktu pesta Thanksgiving saat kelas 5 SD…"

UHUG!

Eunsook tersedak mendengar pernyataan barusan. Bagai disambar petir.. peristiwa itu.. insiden itu.. sungguh dia tidak mau seorangpun tahu tentang kejadian itu yang hanya di ketahui oleh Kibum.

"A-a-a…" lidahnya kelu. Oh My God…. Kibum benar-benar cerdas memanfaatkan kartu as-nya…

Keadaan tiba-tiba saja menjadi terbalik. Kibum menampilkan evil smirk-nya.

"Nah, jadi waktunya 2 minggu dimulai dari besok ya Eunsook. terserah kau mau cari pacar dimana, yang penting kalau sudah dapat kau harus mengenalkan namjachingu-mu itu padaku, hwahahaha..!"

"Ta-tapi.. 2 minggu itu terlalu sempit! Bagaimana kalau satu bulan? Kau sendiri yang bilang yeoja sepertiku akan susah dapat pacar kan, makanya beri aku waktu sebulan!"

Kibum tampak berpikir sejenak

"Oke! satu bulan dan kau harus sudah menggandeng seorang namja! Buktikan padaku kalau kau itu yeoja yang laku (?)"

"Arraseo.. Kibum Arasseo! tapi kau janji kan tidak akan menceritakan masa kecilku pada siapapun?" Eunsook nampak khawatir.

"Iya, tenang saja Sookie.. tidak akan aku beritahu siapapun. Tapi kalau kau gagal mendapat pacar dalam waktu sebulan nanti, yah kau harus bersiap jadi asistenku~ mengerjakan semua tugas-tugas kuliahku sampai Aku lulus Universitas!"

DENG!

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Vie Pearlaqua

Warning: SG, Humor gagal

Rated: T

Happy Reading :D

Pagi ini sangat cerah.. Langitnya biru, dengan awan-awan putih yang berarak.

Eunsook dan kawan-kawan yeojanya sedang berada di kantin kampus saat ini. Kuliah dimulai beberapa menit lagi, namun mereka masih enggan meninggalkan kantin. Maklum, kue-kue buatan ibu kantin disini sangat enak. Ada kimbab, ttopokki, bulgogi, kimchi, misro, combro, getuk, bakwan sampai tahu gejrot.

Saking enaknya Eunsook nambah berkali-kali. Dia sempat berpikir juga untuk mengajak ibu kantin membuka bisnis franchise kue-kue itu di minimarket milik orangtuanya. Siapa tahu laris, dia bisa jadi juragan kue dan go internasional, Wow.

Tapi pagi ini agak beda. Eunsook kelihatan lebih murung walau nafsu makannya tidak berkurang sama sekali. Berkali-kali ia menghela napasnya, terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang sedang mempunyai problema berat.

"Huuft…."

Eunsook menatap dengan puppy eyes sambil sesekali ia mengedipkan kedua matanya penuh kesan iba pada keempat sahabatnya yang kini tengah mengitari salah satu meja kantin. Di kampus Eunsook memiliki empat teman dekat yang setia.

Mereka terkenal dengan julukan Five Juliettes, mereka adalah Lee Eunsook, Kim Junghee, Kim Gweboon, Choi Minjung dan Lee Taeyeon. Eunsook dan Junghee di tingkat semester yang sama, sedangkan Gweboon, Minjung dan Taeyeon masih semester satu seperti Kibum. Mereka sudah akrab sejak dulu karena sama –sama tinggal di komplek perumahan Seoul Residence.

Eunsook yang tertua namun hanya selisih 3 bulan dengan Junghee. Itulah sebabnya Junghee jadi teman yang paling dekat dengan Eunsook diantara mereka.

"Aku harus bagaimana ?" Tanya Eunsook pada keempat yeoja cantik didepannya.

"Gwe, kau kan sepupunya Kibum.. beritahu dia dong suruh batalkan keputusannya itu.. Masa aku disuruh cari pacar dalam waktu sebulan, aku nggak bisaaa Gwe.. hiks.. hap!"

Eunsook terisak sambil melahap sepotong kimbabnya yang tinggal satu. Nyem nyem..

Gweboon menatap tajam pada Eunsook dengan matanya yang sipit meruncing. Kadang Eunsook ngeri melihat banyaknya kemiripan diantara Kibum dan Gweboon. Mungkin karena mereka masih ada hubungan darah, kedua orang itu memiliki mata kucing yang sama.. yang membuat Eunsook berpikir 'mereka pasti akan segera melahapku..' saat Kibum atau Gweboon menatapnya seperti itu.

"Katanya kamu sedih, tapi masih bisa makan, huh! Aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau gitu. Aku tidak bisa, Sookie. Aku tidak bisa menentang Kibum oppa. Kau tahu sendiri dia lebih galak daripada aku kan? Kau coba bicara lagi saja padanya." Ucap Gweboon.

"Kau tidak mau menolongku Gwe? Ayolah~ " Eunsook merengek seperti bayi

"Mian, Sookie.. ah! Aku lupa ada janji sama Jinki oppa! sudah ah Aku capcus dulu ya Bye~ XD "

Gweboon melenggang pergi meninggalkan Eunsook dan yang lainnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Jin.. siapa?" gumam Eunsook

"Jinki oppa, Mahasiswa fakultas hukum. Pacar barunya Gweboon."

Ujar Junghee sambil menghisap bajigurnya. Eunsook menoleh pada Junghee 'akh… anak itu bahkan sudah punya pacar lagi, sedangkan aku?' batinnya .

Eunsook menatap pada kedua yeoja didepannya. Taeyeon dan Minjung. Taeyeon sedang asik dengan handphonenya dan Minjung berkali-kali membolak balik notes dan menuliskan sesuatu. Entah tugas atau jadwal mengajarnya. Diantara mereka hanya Minjung yang sudah bekerja. Ia kerja part-time sebagai guru les privat seorang anak laki-laki yang masih SMA.

"Yeonnie…" panggil Eunsook mesra (?)

Yeoja cantik nan imut yang dipanggilnya itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menatap Eunsook. Ah, andai ini adalah film India, saat Taeyeon menatap Eunsook sambil melempar senyum tadi, seolah ada puluhan kelopak dandelion dan semilir angin yang mengitari wajah cantik sempurna milik Taeyeonnie. Lalu Eunsook menari 'chaiya chaiya ~' di atas hamparan rumput hijau yang ada danau dan taman bunganya.

Oh,, pantas saja, sang idola kampus Choi Minho yang super ganteng, hensem, kece level 10, cool dan juga seksi itu jatuh cinta dan luluh lantak (emangnya bom? =.=) pada seorang Lee Taeyeon. Choi Minho dan Yeonnie-nya memang pasangan yang sangat serasi.. Eunsook bangga sekaligus iri pada mereka. Bangga karena Taeyeon yang paling disayanginya itu mendapatkan namja kuat yang bisa melindunginya, iri karena Cuma Eunsook yang belum punya pacar. Yeah~ of course keempat temannya ini sudah punya pacar semua.. T^T hiks..

Gweboon dengan Jinki oppanya, Taeyeon dengan Minho si pangeran kampus, Junghee dengan seseorang yang saat ini di luar negeri, eh kabarnya sih mereka sudah bertunangan. Dan Minjung, entahlah, walaupun dirinya tidak terlalu terbuka soal asmara tapi sepertinya gossip dia jadian dengan murid privatnya itu benar. Pelajar kelas 3 SMA yang berambut blonde, Eunsook pernah melihatnya sekali. Dia sangat imut dan tampan, kalau tidak salah namanya Taemin.

"Sookie-eonnie.." Taeyeon mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di wajah Eunsook.

"Ah! Ne! Yeonnie, wae?" Eunsook baru sadar dari lamunannya, kkkk~ XD

"Tadi eonnie memanggilku kan.. kenapa?" Taeyeon memagutkan bibirnya yang imut .

"Ahaha iya aku lupa mau tanya apa tadi sama yeonnie." (._.) lah..

"Ikhh,, eonnie-ya….~" Kadang Taeyeon mesti bersabar menghadapi eonninya yang satu ini.

"Eonnideul, Taeyeon, maaf aku harus ke kelas dulu.. temanku sms katanya dosen sudah datang, oh iya Sookie-eonnie nanti akan kupikirkan caranya supaya kau bisa mendapatkan pacar,nanti kuberitahu! Sudah ya, Bye~"

Dan Minjung pun pergi meninggalkan mereka, meninggalkan Eunsook yang masih terbengong dengan perkataan Minjung barusan.

"Ung, mian aku juga harus kembali ke kelas.. itu Minho-oppa sudah menungguku di depan.." Taeyeon menunjuk arah pintu kantin yang memang sudah ramai karena kehadiran si tampan Choi Minho. Ah.. Eunsook jadi makin sakit hati pedih bagai teriris sembilu melihatnya.. T^T enak sekali mereka yang sudah pacaraaaan.. kemana-mana selalu bersama, bahkan Yeonnie yang sedang bersamanya pun dijemput oleh si Minho.

.

Setelah kepergian ketiga sahabatnya itu tinggalah Eunsook dengan Junghee saja. Eunsook mengaduk-aduk es cendolnya yang sudah hampir habis. Ia merengut melihat Junghee yang masih asik membaca katalog fashion terbaru.

"Junghee memangnya kau tidak ada kelas pagi ini?"

"Ah, Aku sedang malas mengikuti kuliah, dosennya sudah tua jadi bikin ngantuk." Jawabnya enteng.

Eunsook mengangguk-angguk. Iya sih dosen yang satu itu memang sering membuat ia tertidur juga. Kuliahannya seperti lagu nina bobok yang membuai matanya untuk terpejam hoho..

"Kau sendiri Eunsook? Tidak ke kelas?" Junghee balik bertanya. Eunsook menggelengkan kepala

"Aniya. Dosennya sedang cuti hamil, jadi cuma mengerjakan tugas saja. Aku juga malas."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tantangan Kibum? Kau mau menolaknya?"

"Uhm! Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku mau. Tidak mudah mendapatkan pacar dalam waktu sebulan, apalagi bagi yeoja sepertiku, lagian apapula 'Sebulan mencari pacar' ? seperti judul film saja.. 30 hari mencari cintrong"

"Hahaha.. pabbo, kenapa tidak kau coba saja dulu Sookie"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau terima saja tantangannya. Lagipula kalau kau sudah punya pacar nanti kau bisa pulang berdua dengan pacarmu itu, atau kencan berdua ~ kau tidak perlu iri lagi dengan kami dan Kau juga tidak perlu berurusan lagi dengan si Kibum"

Hmm.. bagaimana ya? Kalau Eunsook tolak tantangan ini, Kibum akan menyebarkan fakta memalukan miliknya pada orang sekampus.. Kibum terkenal eksis di dunia jejaring sosial, tentu tak sulit baginya menyebarkan foto-foto Eunsook hanya dalam hitungan detik. TIDAAKKK! Eunsook sudah pasti tidak ingin hal itu terjadi!

Kalau ia terima tantangan ini, ada kemungkinan ia bisa dapat namja dan terlepas dari belenggu tirani Kibum, tapiii! Kalau Eunsook gagal mendapat namja dalam waktu satu bulan, Kibum akan sepenuhnya kembali berkuasa terhadap dirinya.. Heuh… Pilihan yang sulit.. Eunsook merasa dirinya seperti tokoh drama Korea yang hidupnya penuh liku.

"Ung.. tapi siapa yang mau jadi pacarku, Junghee?" ( author mau kok! )

"Mana kutahu, kau cari sendiri dong!"

"Bantu aku Junghee, please… Cuma kamu yang bisa Aku andalkan sekarang.."

Oh Ayolah, Junghee. Sepertinya ini tidak terlalu sulit. Eunsook harus mendapatkan seorang namjachingu. Agar dia bisa terlepas dari kutukan Kibum yang sudah membelenggunya selama dua puluh tahun, ups maksudnya Agar Eunsook tidak lagi jadi bulan-bulanan Kibum yang suka seenaknya memerintah ini-itu pada Eunsook. Padahal jelas-jelas Eunsook lebih tua darinya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan membantumu Sookie ^^ "

"Kyaa~ Junghee Aku tahu kau yang terbaik..! Gomawoo ~ " Eunsook memeluk erat Junghee

"Iya, tapi lepas Sookie, aduh kamu itu berat tau..! "

"Eoh benarkah? tapi aku kan gak gemuk, Aku seksi kaya Hyorin sistar"

"Ih pedee, memang Kamu gak gemuk-gemuk padahal makannya banyak, habis lemaknya pindah semua ke dada dan pipimu yang chubby itu sih! Jadi tetap saja berat! Eugh! " Keluh Junghee.

Eunsook hanya menanggapi sindiran itu dengan senyumannya yang khas, ia sangat manis saat tersenyum dengan gigi kelincinya itu. Ya, Euntokki si Kelinci gembul, itulah julukannya.

"Nah, sekarang aku tanya, siapa cowok yang sedang kamu sukai saat ini" Junghee mulai menginterogasi.

"Uhm…. A-"

"Jangan bilang Abang tukang sayur atau mas tukang bakso yang mangkal di depan kompleks!"

"A- Aku belum jawab Jungheee….."

"Oh.. maaf.. Aku kira sudah hihi .. XD oke lanjutkan~ "

"Uhm.. namja yang Aku suka.. itu.. ada sih.. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak SMA, Aku senang waktu tahu ternyata satu kampus lagi dengannya. Tapi aku tidak berani bilang kalau Aku menyukainya…"

Aww tiba-tiba pipi Eunsook bersemu merah.. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu, baru kali in ia bisa mengutarakan isi hati sebenarnya pada Junghee. Tak disangka ternyata ada seseorang yang di sukainya.. bahkan sejak SMA ? Junghee ikut tersenyum riang melihat sahabatnya yang tengah merona cantik itu.

"Siapa dia? Siapa namja itu Sookie?" Wajah Junghee lebih mendekat lagi, ia menatap Eunsook dengan intens.

"… Joon-oppa."

Mulut Junghee membulat, ohh.. dia tahu namja itu! Lee Joon –oppa! Dia adalah orang yang menolong Eunsook waktu tersesat di kereta saat pertama masuk SMA dulu! Astaga sudah lama sekali dan ternyata Eunsook masih menaruh hati padanya! Tentu saja Junghee tahu karena dulu mereka satu sekolah.

"Jadi, Lee Joon?! Lee joon-oppa yang itu?!"

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras dong Junghee aku malu"

"Ah tidak apa-apa, kau tidak boleh malu, kau harus berani Sookie. Kau harus berubah! Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu! Tidak baik dipendam terlalu lama seperti itu! Joon-oppa harus tahu bahwa kau menyukainya! Kalau dia tahu, dia pasti mau jadi pacarmu! Aku yakin!"

"Ah sudahlah Junghee, Aku tidak mau merepotkannya…"

"Issh Kau ini lemah sekali sih kalau soal cowok?!" Junghee gregetaan.

Picpic ada sms masuk ke HP Eunsook.

From: Bummie tembem

Sookie, temani aku beli sepatu sepulang kuliah nanti. Temui aku di café X

Ah, mood Eunsook langsung turun seketika… kenapa sih? Disaat dirinya mulai tenang dan menikmati hidup, menemui cinta, datanglah serangga pengganggu. Raut mukanya langsung berubah, ia cemberut. Ia sangat tidak ingin melihat wajah namja itu sehari ini saja. Junghee mengambil paksa HP Eunsook, membacanya sebentar lalu mengembalikannya lagi pada Eunsook.

"Sudah, tidak usah ditanggapi. Kalau kau tidak mau berubah, kau akan terus-menerus jadi pengasuhnya si Kibum. Apa kau mau sampai nenek – nenek terus mengurusi anak itu?"

Eunsook menggeleng cepat, tentu saja tidak!

"Mulai sekarang abaikan dia, dan fokuslah pada misimu. Nyatakan perasaanmu pada Joon-oppa."

Kata-kata Junghee barusan bagai terpatri dalam diri Eunsook. Benar.. sudah terlalu lama ia memendam rasa ini pada Joon-oppa. Ia menghela napas sesaat, men-silent-kan HP dan memasukkannya kedalam tas.

.

59 Missed call.

Itulah yang tertulis dilayar HP Eunsook saat ia membukanya lagi seusai kuliah tambahan. Astaga.. kurang kerjaan sekali orang yang terus menerus menelponnya saat jam kuliah tadi. Dan Eunsook makin geram saat ia tahu siapa yang missed call. Kim Kibum. Baru ia berniat akan mengirim sms padanya, HP itu kembali berdering.

Panggilan ke-60 haha.. XD

"Yobose- "

"YAKK OLD WOMAN! KAU MAU MEMBUATKU LUMUTAN SAMPAI MATI EOH ?!"

A-Apa itu…. ?! Suaranya melengking tinggi memekakan telinga. Eunsook syok, telinganya berdenging saat mendengar suara dahsyat 8 oktaf si Kibum.

"Ne, Kibum.. waeyo? Aku ada kuliah dari pagi tadi, ini baru keluar kelas…"

"Kenapa harus kau silent-kan HP nya! Kau tidak tahu? Aku menunggumu, kau tidak baca smsku ? Aku kan bilang pulang kuliah kau harus mengantarku beli sepatu! "

Kepala Eunsook berdenyut-denyut.. huffff.. lama-lama dia bisa mati muda kalau terus menghadapi Kibum yang super-bossy ini.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawabnya singkat. Bravo~ Ini pertama kalinya Eunsook menolak permintaan Kibum!

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang Aku tidak mau menemanimu beli sepatu, Kibum. Titik. "

"YAK! Berani sekali kau! A-"

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

PIK.

Eunsook langsung memutus HPnya. Ia malas kalau harus mendengar celotehan Kibum disaat dirinya tengah membangkitkan kembali rasa cintanya pada Joon-oppa.

.

"Akh! Keterlaluan! Dia memutus telponku!" geram Kibum.

Ia meletakkan HPnya diatas meja café. Meja yang sudah tidak layak lagi dipandang karena gelas-gelas kopi dan piring kue yang bertebaran dimana-mana memenuhi meja itu.

Seorang waitress menghampiri dirinya

"Apa Anda mau pesan sesuatu lagi, tuan?"

"Tidak usah, Aku mau pulang. Temanku tidak jadi kesini. Tolong beri aku billnya"

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar"

Kibum memandang ke luar jendela. Menerawang merahnya petang yang mulai datang. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah dan berawan indah saat ia masuk ke café ini, kini mulai menguning senja.

"… Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Aku menunggunya disini sejak pagi ? Padahal aku ingin bersamanya saat ini…"

-tbc-


End file.
